


Responsibility

by cybersewisteria (linkedvrains)



Series: Event Stories [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Canon Compliant, but only if you're looking for it probably?, hints of Datastormshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linkedvrains/pseuds/cybersewisteria
Summary: He already had made rather clear countless times that he wasn't able to see himself in the future Yusuke already was speaking about. There was no future for them together and yet… something drew him back to the younger teenager yet again. Maybe they were really bound to each other by fate? If they were… Ryoken had no doubt that not even him going to prison once this was over would be able to cut that bound.It was that thought that finally gave him an answer for the question they both were waiting for. Or at least one that he could use as such."I'm going to report myself to the authorities. Once this is over."
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku & Revolver | Kougami Ryouken
Series: Event Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549054
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Yu-Gi-Oh! It's Time to G-G-G-Gift! [Mini-Exchange]





	Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AutismGirl4998](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutismGirl4998/gifts).

> This actually was the first time I participated a event like this and it was a really nice experience. Usually I only write with prompts from and for fans so writing for someone else was an adventure I wouldn't have want to miss. 
> 
> This story actually takes place at the beginning of vrains, shortly after Yusaku learned about Ai's doing but before their battle began. 
> 
> @cameron33268110  
I really hope you like this story and that I was able to met your expectations?

When Yusaku heard the steps from behind approaching he didn't really bothered with turning around to look who the person was that decided to join him. After all there weren't many people who would even come to talk to him and even less that would know about this place. 

It wasn't until the other one came to stop next to him that Yusaku tore his eyes away from the ocean, but only to look over to his left side from the corner of his eyes, a small smile appearing on his face once he spotted the familiar white hair just as he had expected. 

"Did you come here to tell me you were right?" 

It wasn't actually the best way to start a conversation, but starting those never really had been a thing the teen had been good at. He never really had been good with words to begin with. The first reply he got from the older teen was a soft chuckle that he somehow hadn't expected like that. Not really.

Turning around to the other one a bit more Yusaku tilted his head to the side, confusion written clear in his green eyes once he met the others pale blue ones. 

"That's not really why I'm here." Ryoken replied after a moment, arms loosely crossed in front of his chest. He probably could have said something like not needing to remind the younger one about something he already seemed to be aware of, but it didn't felt right. And the other teen was already down enough. Rubbing salt into the wound like that... it wasn't his style. And it wasn't something he could do to the one person he wanted to ignore so much and yet ended up next to over and over again. 

Yusaku frowned slightly, watching the other one as he came to stop next to him eventually, looking out to the ocean as well. Part of him was rather well aware of the fact that he was staring at this point, but the younger teen didn't really care about that. He wasn’t sure what to make out of the others words and it was something close to a riddle. One he intended to solve because the older one wouldn't do anything without a reason for it, right? 

"Then why are you here?" he voiced his question after a while, finally able to turn away from the other one and instead facing the ocean again as well. For a moment there was silence between them. If Yusaku hadn't turned around at the point he did he probably would have seen the other ones shrug as answer to his words. But he didn't and so the silence stayed between them as the younger teen waited for an answer and Ryoken trying to figure out exactly that.

Why was he  _ here _ ?

He already had made rather clear countless times that he wasn't able to see himself in the future Yusuke already was speaking about. There was no future for  _ them  _ together and yet… something drew him back to the younger teenager yet again. Maybe they were really bound to each other by fate? If they were… Ryoken had no doubt that not even him going to prison once this was over would be able to cut that bound. 

It was that thought that finally gave him an answer for the question they both were waiting for. Or at least one that he could use as such. 

"I'm going to report myself to the authorities. Once this is over." 

His voice was quiet but firm while he still was looking out on the ocean. The reaction from the teen next to him came instantly and he could see it rather well from the corner of his eyes. The younger one flinched hard, green eyes wide open while he now was staring at Ryoken again, lips open slightly as if he wanted to say something but the words didn't get out.

Ryoken didn't doubt that it was exactly what had happened. And so it was now him who stayed quiet, giving him the time to come up with what to say. 

"Revolver…you can't. You don't deserve.." Yusaku started carefully after a while, but Ryoken didn't even gave him the chance to finish his sentence. Turning around to the younger one he raised an eyebrow slowly. 

"This isn't about what I can or can't. Not even about what I deserve, Playmaker. I nearly took thousands of lives. I must take responsibility for that." For a second he felt quite again, before he shook his head. "I'm not telling you this for you to convince me otherwise." he added eventually. 

Yusaku bit down on his lower lip, for the first time in ages not really able to hide the emotions that were flashing up in his eyes. Ryoken tried not to pay that much attention to them and with the current light situation it was rather easy to pretend he didn't noticed. Truth was he knew exactly that he hurt the other with those words. Yusaku already had to accept that the dark Ignis had become their enemy. Taking away his hope for the future he was still believing in…it was almost cruel. And only a reason more why Ryoken didn't deserve this future. He already hurt the younger one enough already. 

"Why are you telling it me than!" the younger one demanded to know finally. Ryoken had almost expected him to. 

"We're going against the dark Ignis. I'm not stupid Playmaker." Ryoken started again, turning away from the teenager to face the ocean once more. "I won't force you to take part in this fight. And I'm rather sure you won't show up at the meeting tomorrow." It didn't meant he expected Yusaku not to take part in that fight. Just that he could understand that them all talking about the Ignis the way they probably would wasn't something Yusaku felt ready to face just yet. 

" I thought it wouldn't hurt to give you a heads up on the information that will be discussed there. You might need them." 

"Revolver…" 

“I won’t tell you what to do.” 

At this point it was Yusakus turn to frown slightly, while he was listening to the others words. In the end a tint of understanding showed up in his face. “I see.” he replied in the end, nodding slightly. Maybe… maybe it was kind of relieving to know that there weren’t any expectations in him for once. The weight that this whole situation had put on his shoulders… it was like everything had started all over again. That he had to take up all the burden on his own just because he felt like everyone was expecting it from him. To hear that it was not like that… and if it only was  _ Ryoken _ who was thinking like that… it felt  _ good _ . 

Even if they  _ both  _ knew that it won’t take away the feeling of being responsible at all. 


End file.
